Você Está, Ou Alguma Vez Você Já Esteve?
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: – Bom, diria que... Isto não deve terminar assim. Mas tinha que ser dessa forma, não? – Light inclinou sua cabeça. – Um de nós devia morrer, quero dizer. ::L x Light:: ::TRADUÇÃO:: ::Yaoi::


**VOCÊ ESTÁ, OU ALGUMA VEZ VOCÊ JÁ ESTEVE?**

"_Não tem que terminar assim"_

**Autora: **RobinRocks

**Tradutora: **Larry A. K. McDowell

**Rating: **T

**Gênero: **Tragédia/Romance

**Avisos: **Ahhn... Sinceramente não sei o que colocar aqui. Contém um pouco de yaoi. E só...  
Ah, sim... T por causa das palavras fortes. o.o'

**Disclaimer: **Sinto necessidade de colocar isso aqui.  
Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem, nem a história dessa fanfic. Sou apenas a tradutora. n.n  
Essa história não foi traduzida com fins lucrativos.

**Nota: **Uma tradução da fanfic de RobinRocks.  
Não dá para dizer que é uma L x Light, mas há **insinuações muito fortes** do casal. Embora não tenha contato físico real.  
"Are You, Or Have You Ever Been?" já foi traduzido para o espanhol por **judi42**, que preservou o título original sem traduzi-lo.  
Pedi permissão para traduzir a fanfic e ela me foi concebida. Fiz isso porque admirei o trabalho da autora, e achei que ele merecia estar disponível para aqueles que não têm um conhecimento muito avançado sobre inglês ou espanhol.  
Volto a repetir que contém **insinuações yaoi**. Por isso, se você se sente ofendido com esse tipo de relação, não leia!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**VOCÊ ESTÁ, OU ALGUMA VEZ VOCÊ JÁ ESTEVE?****  
(Are You, Or Have You E****ver Been?)**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- Não tem que terminar assim.

Havia um tom de dúvida desesperada na voz de L, um tom que fez com que Light olhasse para cima através das mechas do cabelo desalinhado, com seus olhos chocolates brilhando de modo febril.

Um modo um tanto... _Enfermo_.

- Eu concordo. – O garoto observou, suavemente. – Bom, diria que... Isto _não deve_ terminar assim. Mas tinha que ser dessa forma, não? – Inclinou sua cabeça. – Um de nós devia morrer, quero dizer.

- Você... Você não tem que morrer, você... – L segurava o telefone de plástico negro de forma correta, diferente da sua maneira estranha de geralmente segurá-lo; tomando-o rápida e seriamente, apenas capaz de olhar para Light – o garoto usando um uniforme azul cinzento igual ao dos outros presos, seu pequeno número impessoal impresso no lado direito do seu peito.

- Ryuuzaki... L... Não sou um bom perdedor, mas mesmo assim vou dizer. – Respirou fundo. – Você ganhou. Me venceu. Você me pegou como disse que faria.

Light riu de forma fria, uma risada completamente desprovida de humor.

- E agora está me enviando para a _morte_... Como disse que faria.

- Light-kun... – L segurou o telefone mais forte, pressionando-o contra seu ouvido. – ... Sei o que prometi, e sei que a corte...

- Oh, não comece com isso. – Light suspirou aborrecido, interrompendo-o. - Atuando todo triste porque era meu _amigo_... Sei muito bem que não te importa o que vai me acontecer. Você pegou Kira, L. Não era o que você _queria_? – Light o observou irritado através do grosso vidro que os separava. – Como você se _atreve_ a vir aqui e atuar como se lamentasse que me matem?

- Não _quero _que te matem! – L gritou. – E duvido muito que você _queira _morrer, então me escute, Light-kun. Sou L, eu te prendi e eu tenho o poder de mudar sua sentença!

- _O quê?_ – Light disse de forma brusca. – Prisão perpétua? Me deixaria apodrecer aqui, satisfeito por saber que pelo menos ainda estou vivo? – Os olhos de Light se encontraram com os de L através da mesa e a linha telefônica, através do vidro que os separava, o vidro que impedia Light de simplesmente se mover e _estrangular _o detetive bastardo com suas mãos limpas. – Ou talvez... – Continuou sussurrando maldosamente – Quer me ter como seu _próprio_ peso? Algemando-me ao seu pulso para sempre, como os gêmeos siameses que éramos? Não seja tão _estúpido_!

- Não teria que estar algemado a mim, você...

- Não acredito nisso. – Disse Light, movendo sua cabeça, incrédulo. – Realmente não acredito nisso, L. Você, que sempre me ameaçou, jurou que me prenderia e que te certificaria de que eu fosse castigado, e quando finalmente acontece... _É você_ que está de joelhos implorando pela minha vida. Por acaso pensa que eu vou fazer um trato com você, bastardo, depois de ter me entregado? Não estou orgulhoso que tenha conseguido me pegar, L. Não posso ir mais baixo que isso, sendo realmente _aprisionado_, pode ver? Pensa que eu vou aceitar qualquer condição que me apresente? Pensa que eu me venderei, aceitando ser um bom garoto se você salvar minha vida? Vai se _foder_, L.

Light soltou o telefone, deixando-o chocar-se ruidosamente contra a mesa de metal e se levantou, começando a se afastar; seria levado novamente para a sua cela, enquanto pensava em como amaria _matar_ L, se apenas o deixassem perto o bastante do filho da mãe para colocar uma mão em...

Desesperado, L golpeou o vidro; e ainda que não soubesse exatamente o porquê, Light olhou para trás. L apontou para o telefone ao lado, seus olhos escuros pedindo que ele voltasse. E Light respirou fundo antes de voltar e segurar o telefone mais uma vez.

Era a última vez que teria que escutar sua voz, afinal de contas.

- Realmente é tão orgulhoso? – L sussurrou.

- Isso não é sobre mim! – Light cuspiu, em resposta. – É sobre _você_, não? Você, maldito bastardo egoísta! Não, não comece com essa merda sobre me amar. Não é verdade. Se me amasse teria queimado esse caderno e mandado tudo para a merda.

- Está me dizendo que devia _mentir _para você se te amasse? – L murmurou, frio.

- Hm... – Light lhe dirigiu um sorriso de auto-suficiência. – Estou feliz que não tenha queimado meu Death Note, depois de tudo. Significa muito para mim.

L recuou um pouco diante deste comentário, e Light se deu por satisfeito.

- Não, você é apenas um hipócrita, L. – Disse de forma rude. – Promete a morte de Kira, depois transa com o suspeito, daí o entrega à morte depois de dizer que o ama, e finalmente vem aqui dizer que pode libertá-lo da pena de morte. Qual é a razão, L? Prometeu que eu seria morto, então por que agora decide mostrar seus poderes para liberar-me? A verdade é que não acho que _devo_ ser castigado pelas minhas ações como Kira, mas você e a corte japonesa parecem achar que _sim, eu devo_. Assim que seguramente mereço a morte? O que te fez mudar de opinião? Não pode ser que concorde com meus ideais – ainda que, se é por qualquer outra razão, não tem sentido. A compaixão e o amor me deixariam livre pela razão incorreta, L. Você sabe disso.

L respirou fundo, pacientemente; quase oscilando.

- Light-kun, acho que você está estressado pela sentença. – Disse amavelmente. – Está chateado e irritado comigo, e concluí que não está pensando corretamente neste momento. É impossível esperar que faça esse tipo de decisão enquanto está nesse estado de ânimo. Por tanto eu mesmo me ocuparei disso, abolirei sua sentença de pena de morte e te colocarei sob minha custódia permanente.

- Não, obrigado. – Light respondeu tranquilamente. – Passar o resto da minha vida com você? Prefiro morrer amanhã.

L franziu o cenho, inclinando-se mais perto do vidro.

- Light-kun, você é só um garoto. – Disse. – É compreensível que a aquisição de tal poder como o do Death Note tenha criado Kira em você, pelo seu desejo de fazer o bem, mas...

- Agora está inventando _desculpas_ por mim?! – Light piscou. – Pensei que Kira era malvado, um arrogante com um expediente de assassinatos em massa sem precedente, imperdoável! É exatamente assim que você me descreveu Kira antes de provar que era eu. – Também se inclinou para frente, de modo que – sem contar com o vidro – houvesse menos de alguns centímetros entre seu rosto e o e L. – Não preciso do seu perdão, ou que se desculpe por mim... Fiz o que fiz porque existe gente podre no mundo que merece morrer. E acredite em mim, L... Ia te matar também, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Eu sei.

Light ofegou, inconformado.

- Então porque está tentando me salvar?!

- Porque não quero que você morra...

Light deu uma risada curta e amarga.

- Porque não suporta pensar na vida sem mim, sem importar o que eu sou? Sei o que quer. Me manter vivo, me ter sob sua guarda pessoal permanente, de modo que possa ter certeza que terá uma boa transa todas as noites. – Light levantou um pouco seu rosto. – Meu caminho como Kira significa muito mais para mim do que _você_ nunca fez. Estou disposto a morrer por ele. Não estou disposto a deixar que me leve para algum lugar aonde jamais vão me encontrar, aprisionado longe e escondido como seu pequeno mascote.

- Você está sendo um idiota, Light-kun. – L disse de maneira brusca, frustrado.

Light deu de ombros.

- Sim, talvez esteja mesmo. Tem algo nesse lugar, sabe? Prisão. Você fica um pouco louco. Porém, estou aqui por uma razão, não estou? Sou o maior assassino em série do mundo... Ou algo assim. Sou Kira, fui condenado à morte como Kira, assim que morrerei como Kira.

L não disse nada, só observou-o fixamente através do vidro; os olhos de Light se estreitaram.

- Se mudar minha sentença, de todos os modos... – Sussurrou, encarando o detetive. – Me suicidarei. Não entende, L? Não quero mais tuas promessas. Te _odeio_. Te odeio tanto que a palavra não expressa o quanto eu te odeio. Me executarão por algo que você provou que eu cometi, algo que, apesar de tudo, não estou envergonhado por ter feito. E pelo qual darei minha vida.

- _Não há necessidade disso, Light-kun...- _L disse, tão suave que sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Sim, há. – Light alisou sua roupa azul. – Um de nós tinha que morrer, não? A idéia era que fosse você, mas acredito que alguém lá em cima gosta muito da sua pessoa.

Esquecendo completamente de tudo que os rodeava, L pressionou sua mão contra o vidro; e apesar da sua cólera e desprezo, Light fez o mesmo, de tal modo que seria palma contra palma se não fosse o vidro entre eles.

L, porém, não disse nada, e Light escutou o tilintar das algemas atrás dele, sabendo que o guarda havia chegado para levá-lo novamente para sua cela.

- Esse é o adeus, então, L – O garoto disse, sério. – Se é que importa agora... Foi divertido enquanto durou.

- Light-kun... – L dirigiu o olhar para o corredor por um momento – Meu... Meu nome...

- Não quero saber. – Light sorriu com amargura, retirando sua mão. – Você ganhou. Guarde isso como seu prêmio.

Light pressionou com seu ombro o telefone no ouvindo, enquanto o guarda colocava as algemas, embora parecesse que L não diria mais nada. Algemado, o adolescente ainda tinha condições de segurar o telefone, e quando não ouviu nada, entendeu como um adeus silencioso e tirou o telefone do seu ouvido para colocá-lo na mesa.

- Light-kun! – L disse repentinamente. – Quero perguntar mais uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Você está, ou alguma vez você já esteve... – L hesitou por um momento. – Arrependido?

Light sorriu.

- Sim, me arrependo. – Disse; e realmente _estava_. – Me arrependo de não ter escrito seu maldito nome quando tive a chance.

Colocou o telefone no gancho, cortando a ligação, e deixou que o guarda o levasse embora – escutando, mesmo através do vidro, o telefone de L cair.

Talvez em choque; ou em sua própria dor.

_Você está, ou alguma vez você já esteve arrependido, L? Oh sim, imagino que esteja. Arrepende-se por ter tido razão, ou por não ter destruído o caderno para assim poder guardar uma lembrança minha. Sente por terem me condenado à morte em vez de ser condenado a passar o resto da eternidade em teus braços._

_De qualquer forma, teu castigo é de longe pior que o meu. Não posso pensar em um final melhor para você - uma maneira melhor para que você esteja._

_Vivo._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Tradução Iniciada: 02/05/2008  
Tradução Finalizada: 03/05/2008_

**N/T:**

Hm... É, terminou.

Quem quiser ler a fic original (ou na versão em espanhol), é só procurar nas minhas favoritas.  
Ou procure pelo id da autora: 906198

Enfim... O que tenho para dizer?

Eu gostei da fic. Um final completamente diferente do original. E, para ser bem sincera, eu gostei mais desse. Não por não gostar do Light (pelo contrário, eu amo ele u.u), mas sim porque eu a-do-rei ver o L implorando pela vida do assassino Kira. XD  
Ok, eu sei que depois disso as fãs do L vão fechar essa janela e me odiar para o resto da vida. Tudo bem, eu vou superar. XD

Os agradecimentos que eu deveria fazer à RobinRocks eu já fiz, por PM. Mas, mesmo assim, se por um acaso do destino ela acabar caindo nessa página:

I am very thankful for this opportunity. I really enjoyed translating this fic!

Reviews?


End file.
